Pneumatically operated percussive air tools such as hammers, pavement breakers, rivet busters, rock-drills and so forth are frequently used in industrial applications, and various expedients have been employed to minimize or contain airborne dust produced by the impacting action of the implement (a chisel or drill bit, for example) driven by the air tool. As disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,086 to Bleicher et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 9,022,702 to Kasuya et al., this can be achieved with a dust containment hood attached to the air tool's housing and a suction hose coupling the hood to an industrial vacuum.
Such a dust containment hood must be designed not only to effectively collect and extract the dust, but also for ease of attachment and removal from various kinds and types of air tools. In other words, a dust containment hood designed to work with one type or make of air tool will typically not work with other air tools. Accordingly, what is needed is a dust containment hood with a more universal attachment arrangement so that it can be readily used with different types and sizes of air tools.